one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Eighty Nine
GURT EXPECTATIONS! The crew of the Mynock executes its plan of larceny through seduction. Can they pull off subterfuge, or will they be left high and Drine? Listen! Opening Crawl Cutpurse! In order to unravel the truth of imperial operations in the Roche system, the crew of the Mynock must first gain access to their secret files! Unfortunately for our heroes, those files remain under lock and key - and the only way to gain access is through code cylinders, which all rest safely in the pockets of Captain Drine's elite command: Ensign D'phn, Chief Engineer Yarris Gurt, Sublieutenant Shinro, and Lieutenant Zoth! With the entire verpine population at risk, everything depends on the crew of the Mynock conducting themselves subtly! Plot Summary The episode opens with the four Mynock crew members in a one-person shower. They are all facing the front of the tub in this order: Lyn, Tryst, Bacta, Leenik. OD-43 is watching the door. They grab some stormtrooper outfits that fit. Bacta tells them to remove the serial coding from the stormtrooper uniforms, so they won't be discovered when the rightful owners look for them. Lyn asks OD if they can take the place of someone on the base: no. They decide to stick to their fake names. Lyn recaps the plan they brainstormed last episode. They plan for Leenik to grab Yarris Gurt's clothes while Tryst is seducing her. OD seems upset, the crew argues with the droid about having sex with Gurt. The crew realizes that OD-43 has a crush on Gurt. They briefly consider OD-43 being the one to seduce Gurt. Bacta asks OD if they think that Gurt is droid-sexual; OD doesn't think in their current body. They consider putting OD into a sexy droid body, like a protocol droid. Lyn points out that OD would no longer be able to fly. Leenik suggests drawing straws to decide who should seduce Yarris Gurt, just to make OD feel better, but the crew decides to plunge ahead with the plan. Tryst asks OD how common hook-ups are on the base. From what OD says and from what Bacta can see, the base is an absolute protocol disaster. Tryst reminds Leenik and Lyn to not remove their helmets, as they'll stand out as non-humans. Lyn will spy on D'phn, Leenik will spy on Shinro, Bacta will go look at ships to steal (though Bacta expects to randomly run into Zoth). Tryst gets upset at people using the word "rendezvous." Four part scene wipe. Leenik goes to the training dojo on the base. Shinro is there training shirtless, taking down several opponents and mocking them. Leenik approaches and introduces himself as Leenik Geelo. They spar and it's a draw. During the fight, Leenik uses his rocket arm and the armor around it gets blown away- revealing the machinery. Shinro asks to see Leenik alone. Tryst heads to the boiler room where Gurt is working on a boiler. Before entering the area, Tryst removes his clothes and hides them to get them later. OD is concerned about this plan. He enters the room and pretends not to see Gurt. She sees Tryst, and he pretends to be surprised and embarrassed. Tryst tells Gurt that Zoth propositioned him, and he was going to go for it but then ran. Gurt tosses him a towel and Tryst introduces himself as Heinrich von Heirloom. Tryst changes into coveralls, tying the top part around his waist. Tryst tells Gurt he is meant to be reporting to her and assigns him to fix a boiler. She goes for a handshake and he gives her a hug. OD rushes in and zooms in between them. Gurt asks Tryst to clean up OD; Tryst compliments her scent. Gurt leaves and OD tries to hit Tryst; Tryst turns it into a high five and scolds OD for cockblocking him. Bacta goes to the hanger and comments on the old Republic ships. Behind him, Zoth overhears. They talk and Bacta identifies himself as Beefsteak. She gives him grief, but appears to find him attractive. Lyn heads to a communication center. D'phn is in front of a whole bunch of arrays. Lyn goes into a vent to spy on D'phn. She watches D'phn pay phone bills and then Captain Drine enters. D'phn is uncomfortable with the brain washing. They mention an inquisitor Sadet. In the vent, Lyn pulls out a list of Jedi presumed dead during Order 66- Sadet's name is there; she puts "dead?" next to his name. Trivia *They roll for destiny at the beginning of this episode: four dark side and one light side. *There is a short discussion about the inherent able-ism of the Empire. *When Lyn recaps the plan, she mistakenly remembers Bacta as "Heinrich Beefsteak," Hulmut Roma's bodyguard, when he was in fact "Hansel Beefsteak," Heinrich von Heirloom's bodyguard. She also leaves out the part of the plan where they fake Leenik, "Helmut Roma,"'s death. *Lyn falsely recalls that OD-43 assigned a sparkle-heart emoji to Gurt- it was actually a regular heart emoji. *Bath Bits: **Leenik shows Tryst his junk, but Tryst liked his imagination better. **Tryst and Bacta wash each other's backs, Tryst washes Lyn's back, and Leenik washes Bacta's (and comments that Tryst did a shitty job). *Captain Drine is described as having black eyes and very short white hair, with a black AJ^6 device. She is super thin in that way when you don't take care of yourself. She has freckles and does not wear makeup. Dear Mynock Letter A clone, CT146262, writes to Bacta about if outlaw life is better than living in the Empire. *Tryst says he shaves his legs every two to three legs, although he previously used Bacta's lightsabre. Bacta offers his lasershaver. *Bacta considers Tamlin his son.